The Tales of Sybria
by Mitsuki Izumi
Summary: "dengan ini, dia adalah milikku seutuhnya." "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Lelaki berjubah itu tertawa, "Oh, aku hanya mengambil separuh jiwannya, dengan ini, jiwanya terikat anakku."


"Kamu, anakku yang pertama, kuberikan kau kekuatanku yang kekal."

Sang ayah menebarkan butir-butir kristal keseluruh permukaan anaknya tersebut dan dari butir-butir itu bersinarlah cahaya terang yang melingkupi seluruh istana, membuat semua orang yang disana menutup mata karena terangnya.

Tetapi semua itu hanyalah khayalan semata ketika mereka melihat seorang berjubah hitam mengangkat bayi tersebut diatas tangannya. Mereka semua berteriak sumpah serapah terhadap orang itu, beberapa berusaha membunuhnya tetapi apa daya? Orang itu memiliki sihir yang kuat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya sang raja.

Pemuda berjubah itu tersenyum dan menancapkan satu kukunya ke mata sang bayi, membuat pemiliknya menangis keras karena kesakitan.

Semua orang terkejut, ada yang menangis, ada yang segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sang raja tidak bergeming dan tetap menatap lurus pada lelaki berjubah itu. Hatinya pilu mendengar tangisan anaknya.

"dengan ini, dia adalah milikku seutuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?"

Lelaki berjubah itu tertawa, "Oh, aku hanya mengambil separuh jiwannya, dengan ini, jiwanya terikat anakku."

"Omong kosong apa yang kau ucapkan?! Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak setuju dengan rencanamu!"

Sebelum sang raja dapat melakukan apapun, ia merasa ada sesuatu menembus dirinya, ya,sebuah belati menembus perutnya hingga merobek seluruh bagian kulitnya.

"Selamat tidur." itulah yang terdengar terakhir kalinya di kuping sang raja.

.

 **The Tales of Sybria**

Disclaimer: not me

Warning: kegajean... gak jelas, aneh, ooc

.

Aku dan Naruto selalu bersama, ia bagaikan belahan jiwaku, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kami.

Tetapi Aku memiliki kekuatan aneh yang membuat semua orang menjauhiku.

"Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku terjatuh saat bermain di taman, luka yang seharusnya ada di lututku sekarang ada di lututnya.

"Sasu-nii, aku baik-baik saja,kok," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ia selalu begitu, menanggung semuanya, padahal aku tahu dia selalu kesakitan akibat menanggung semua lukaku.

Aku selalu berusaha hati-hati agar tidak melukai Naruto.

Sebenarnya kami bukan saudara. Kami bertemu saat kami dipenjarakan di sel tahanan budak di sybria, ialah satu-satunya yang mau menjadi temanku, menjadi teman dengan kekuatan aneh ini.

Semua orang yang didekatku akan terluka, mereka akan ketakutan. Hanya satu orang yang mau menanggung kesialanku ini, karena itu aku harus melindungi Naruto.

\- end of sasuke pov -

Seorang lelaki kekar mendekati dua bocah yang sedang duduk di taman, dua bocah tersebut ketakutan karena ketauan membolos saat jam kerja. Cambukpun menjadi santapan mereka, tubuh dan jiwa mereka memang sudah kebal, tetapi namanya luka tetap sakit.

"Naruto, bertahanlah! Naruto.." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang lemah, satu persatu luka yang ia miliki mulai berpindah pada Naruto. Sasuke menangis. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini, ia tidak mau melihat Naruto terus menderita karena ulahnya.

Ia menghapus kasar air matanya, dan meyakinkan diri untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi agar Naruto tidak terluka. Ia tahu semua akan menyakitkan ketika ia menulis surat perpisahan untuk Naruto. Ia pergi sebelum Naruto terbangun, ia tidak ingin melihat air mata Naruto.

* * *

Naruto terbangun dan melihat sekitarnya, "Sasu-nii?" ia mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke tapi ia tidak menemukan Sasuke di dalam penjara itu.

Ia melihat sebuah surat di sebelahnya.. Bertuliskan, "Untuk Naruto." dan mulai membacanya..

Sedikit demi sedikit air mata Naruto tumpah, ia tidak tahu mengapa sasuke harus pergi, ia tidak apa menanggung semuanya, ia tidak peduli... Asalkan sasuke berada di sampingnya selamanya, tetapi mengapa sasuke meninggalkan dirinya di penjara...

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang.

Naruto menoleh, "Kiba-nii.." ia memeluk kiba hingga terjatuh, kiba kebingungan mengapa naruto menangis? Tetapi memilih untuk diam sejenak.

Setelah Naruto lebih tenang, ia bertanya apa penyebab naruto menangis tiba-tiba karena sebuah surat.

"Sasuke? Tadi aku lihat dia dibawa keluar oleh penjaga... Tapi aku tidak tahu ia mau kemana.." jelas kiba. Naruto menangguk. 'sasu-nii, apa yang kau lakukan?'

"HOI! BUDAK, WAKTUNYA KALIAN KERJA!" teriak seorang prajurit yang bertubuh besar sekali, bahkan melebihi gajah atau badak sekalipun.

Semua anak disana kaget dan mengambil tombak mereka. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong keluar dari penjara.

"Ayo Naruto!" Kiba mengambil tombak mereka berdua dan meraih tangan naruto.

Saat mereka sampai, ia sudah melihat budak-budak disana mulai membunuh satu persatu 'lawan' mereka, mereka semua terpaksa, karena kalau tidak, tentu saja mereka akan diberi hukuman yang lebih kejam dari kematian.

Naruto yang masih belum pulih karena cambukan berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya membuat salah seorang prajurit yang ikut bertarung disana menembak kaki naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak kiba.

"KALIAN TETAP BERTARUNG ATAU NASIB KALIAN SEPERTI BOCAH INI!" teriak prajurit itu. Ia lalu kembali bertarung dan menembaki anak-anak yang terlihat melemah.

Naruto berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak oleng, kakinya terasa ngilu dan panas sekali.

Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, untunglah pelurunya tembus sehingga ia tidak perlu operasi atau ia tidak membusuk karena peluru bersarang dalam kakinya

"SASU-NII!" Teriaknya sambil menebas satu persatu lawannya.

* * *

"Organisasi Sybria itu benar-benar gila, mereka mempekerjakan anak-anak untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri."

Seorang pemuda menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir dan menangguk, "Aku pernah mendengar tentang mereka, tapi apakah benar tempat itu memang ada, Iruka?"

"Tentu saja kakashi-san, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Mereka menikmati perbincangan mereka namun terkejut ketika seorang bocah yang terlihat babak belur memasuki kedai, mereka segera mendekati bocah tersebut.

"Keadaannya parah sekali! Kakashi-san tolong ambilkan air hangat dan handuk."

Kakashi menangguk, sedangkah Iruka menggendong anak tersebut kedalam kedai dan membaringkannya di kasur kamarnya.

Setelah itu entah kenapa tangannya robek dan bibirnya berdarah, ia tidak mengerti tapi luka anak itu tiba-tiba berkurang.

"Iruka, aku bawa handuk dan air hanga- iruka! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" kakashi mendekati Iruka dan memperhatikan luka-luka yang ada di wajah dan tangan Iruka.

"K-kakashi-san, aku merasa aneh sekali.." katanya dan akhirnya pingsan. Sementara itu bocah yang terbaring perlahan membuka matanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku..." ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

Ia menyadari, tidur di kasur yang empuk itu hanya mimpi semata tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa nyaman?

"Kalian..." ia melihat dua orang pemuda, mengapa pemuda yang satunya penuh luka..

Ia lalu menyadarinya, segera ia turun dari kasur dan bersimpuh dalam-dalam dihadapan kedua orang itu.

Kakashi terkejut, "A-apa yang kau lakukan, ayo berbaring, lukamu..." ia terkejut saat melihat bagaimana kulit anak itu kini kembali lembut dan tidak ada luka seperti saat ia masuk ke kedai.

"Maafkan saya tuan-tuan, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas segala yang terjadi pada tuan, saya tahu aku tidak pantas dimaafkan," pintanya masih menunduk di bawah kaki Kakashi.

"Si-siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

-To be Continued?-


End file.
